This invention relates in general to collision avoidance or vehicle proximity sensor systems for vehicles, and in particular to mechanisms providing feedback to the driver in response to the presence of other vehicles within close proximity.
It is known to provide vehicles with proximity sensor systems to alert the driver when another vehicle is in close proximity. Typically, these systems use radar or ultrasonic transmitters mounted on the vehicle. The transmitters can be mounted on the front, rear or sides of the vehicles. The transmitters emit acoustic or radar waves or beams at predetermined zones of coverage. The zone can be in the front of the vehicle or at the rear of the vehicle to detect impending collisions. The zone of coverage can also be in a sideward direction, in particular to the xe2x80x9cblind spotxe2x80x9d area if the vehicle which is often not visible to the driver in the rear view and side view mirrors of the vehicle. The emitted beam is reflected off of another vehicle in the zone of coverage and is received by a receiver. The receiver provides a signal to a controller, such as a microprocessor, which interprets the signal and determines if the reflected signal has indicated the presence of a fairly large object, such as another vehicle. Through the use of Doppler shifts, the controller can determine if such a vehicle is present and/or the speed of the vehicle. The controller than actuates an alert device to inform the driver of the presence of the other vehicle in the zone of coverage. Known alert devices include audible alarms that emit a tone, whistle or buzzer. It is also known to use an indicator light in eyesight of the driver to alert the driver of the presence of the vehicle.
This invention relates in general to turn signals, and particularly to turn signals that provide feedback to a driver when actuated.
The turn signal assembly of the present invention is for use in a first vehicle having a vehicle proximity sensor system for detecting the proximity of a second vehicle. The turn signal assembly includes a stalk or handle movable between a first position, an intermediate position, and a second position. The assembly further includes a turn signal actuation device connected to the handle. The device is operable to actuate a light in response to the handle moving to one of the first and second positions from the intermediate position. A tactile feedback mechanism is mounted on the handle. The tactile feedback mechanism is adapted to provide a tactile response upon detection of a signal from the vehicle proximity sensor system of the presence of a second vehicle.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.